Experiment SONIC
by heroshand
Summary: Max has beed seprated form the flock, Fangs cpu was busted, and theres this new girl with blue hair and funky eyes. What the heck are we goning to do? Will Max meet up with the flcok again? duh but you have to wait for that P First Fic R&R pls!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: yes I own MR, even though I am not a guy, and my name is not James Patterson … dang I need to work on that._

_Clamer: Ok I my not own MR but I do own Sonic (NOT THE HEADGEHOG PPL!) and the plot. And the first 3 MR books. No I did not buy the 4__th__ one._

_Warnings: Bad spelling, and maybe spoilers for the 4__th__ book. Maybe, and if your worried about spoilers for before that READ THE BOOKS!!_

The funny thing about facing imminent death is that it really snaps things into perspective.

However I tend to avoid that kind of feeling. So instead of facing imminent death I'm running like _heck_ to

get out of there. Imminent death can eat my dust.

What am I running away from you might ask? Your worst nightmare. I call them the Hunters, ugly, horrible people who happen to be part wolf (A/N Yes they are Erasers, I just don't call them that).

Why an I running away form genetic monsters you ask? Well wouldn't you? If you where on my situation I bet you would. What was my situation you ask? Well 1) you need to stop asking so many questions, and 2)I'll tell you anyway.

You see I am a genetic freak like the Hunters, only I'm 98 human. And 2 _bird. _Yes you read that correctly, you don't need glasses… well maybe you do just not because of that. And this 2 bird girl is running like heck to get away from the school. No don't say it if you don't know what the School is… Ok fine the School is a living embodiment of that fiery bad place down below, and I'm not talking about Australia hear. Where they take innocent children just born and combine them with animal DNA then stuff them in dog crates until they die.

You see why I'm running away?

I'm pretty good at running too. You see not only does the School combine human DNA with animal DNA they try to create super humans. Why they treat there _super humans _like trash not worthy of notice I don't know. Maybe 'cuse there insane? But yeah, not only do I have wings, but I can run like supper fast. Like I don't know 300, 400 mph? Next time I have a chance I'll time myself for you.

With my long light blue hair flying crazily out behind me I burst through the front doors of the School, I wiped out my wings, which where also different shades of blue, and took to the sky's, Nearly falling out of it a few times because I didn't exactly know _how to fly, and just like that, after 14 years, I was free._

_My name is Sonic, and I am free at last. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2 ppl. If you hate it say so cuse like this _is_ my first fanfic, and pointers are greatly appreciated. FIRST REVIEWR GETS A FREE INVABLE COOKIE!! Ok now for the disclaimer.

_Disclaimer: Nope still working on it the name change is underway. _

Ok chap 2 enjoy!

Underlined stuff thoughts

--

Has anyone ever told you how great flying is? Probably not. So I will try to explain. Think of your favorite, most happy, memory. Got it? Ok now put that with the worlds most amazing Roller Costar, and free Ice Cream, any flavor of your choice, for life. And you maybe have a fraction of how amazingly wonderful it is to fly under your own power.

Its even more amazing once you know _how_ to fly. And It only took my 3 trees, 7 branches, and a blue jay to learn how. Well lets see you do better! You try flying for the first time after 14 _years_ trapped in a dog cage, with barely enough room to wiggle your toes let alone spread your 13½ foot wingspan. But anyway I got the hang of it before I fell out of the sky and seriously injure myself, you'd be amazed at what having a pack of angry wolf things does to your survival skills.

I Flew as far and as fast as I could. Seeing as I didn't know how to use my supper _sonic_ speed when I was flying, I only got about 400 miles. By dusk I saw a small town.

Perfect I can find a place to crash. Literally. Like I said this _was _my fist time flying, soooooo… lets just say that one tree in particular looked like it had been hit by lighting.

"Wow I need to work on my landings." I picked myself up. As I was dusting myself off, I winced as my hand touched my left arm. Wow my arm is badly cut up. Luckily for me it was just a deep cut, no broken bones as of yet. Yay. Ok I thought to myself, I need food, water, new clothes these ones where pretty blood soaked, epically around my left arm, Shelter… and money. "Well crap" "What do I do now?"

**MAX'S POV**

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! Where are they?? I leave them for 3 min to go find food and they all disappear!! "Ig! Nudge! Gaz! Fang! **ANGLE!!"** by now I was screaming at the top of my lungs **"WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU?!"**

**FANG'S POV**

"Fang?" asked a nerves Nudge "where's Max? 'cuse like she said she would be back soon and its been like hours since she left, I mean she just went to go find food right? Food can't take that long to find right? I mean I guess I shouldn't be worried 'cuse she's like is Max and can totally kick butt, but its like takingheralongtimetogetbackandnowimhungryand-" Nudge was cut off

"Nudge relax I'm sure she's fine" Fang said "We have food we can roast over the fire then you Angle and Gaz should go to bed" Nudge opened up her mouth looking like she wanted to say more, but then closed it again, nodded and went to tell Angle and Gaz to eat and go to bed.

"So you really think she's ok?" Iggy asked skeptically.

"She's Max isn't she?"

"I guess so…" Iggy said not fully convinced. Max please be ok alright? I thought as

**SONIC'S POV**

"Well crap" I said again. "I can't go into town looking like this" referring to my arm, duh. "And why am I talking to myself?" "Crap, I'm more crazy than I'm thought." Well I could wait till night fall than steal bandages and new clothes… "But that's not the nicest thing to do" "Then again neither is kidnapping innocent children and combining them with bird DNA…" "Gah! I'm talking to myself again!!" "I really need to work on that…" sigh I guess there's nothing else than to wait till night. So I found a nice tree to sit/hide in next to a 'cute' clothing store. About 3 hours later I was starting to dozing of when some middle age women was leaving the store, locking it up as she went. Finally! Crap I feel really bad but I mutant bird kid's gotta do what a mutant bird kid's gotta do. So I waited about 3 min until I broke in through the back door. Yep that's me a girl with patience to out last a rock. But anyway did you know that if you twist a handle hard enough the lock will break? Yep so I entered the clothing shop an found a backpack, to put all my supplies in, and a few changes of clothes. And feeling really bad, I mean really bad, I emptied all the money from the cash register. About 200 bucks. Crap my karma is going to come back and kill me for this later. I then shredded my 'school' uniform for bandages and tied them tightly around my arm. Which by the way is rellllly hard to do. Then before I could accidentally get caught, I sunk out the back door, flying off into the night.

**MAX'S POV**

What has it been hours?? Its feels like days but the sun hasn't set yet. Where could the have gone? Just then I sickening thought hit me Oh know… What if Erasers got them?

**FANG'S POV**

Everyone was breathing soundly around me, proof that where all safe and alive. Except one. Max… just where the heck are you? Just as I was about to forget about it and wake up Iggy so I could get some sleep, I had a horrible thought. Oh crap… What if the Erasers got her?

--

Ok look im sorry for the short chappies but this is my first fic after all, that and I don't have much motivation other than my friend telling me its not all that bad. And in light of the Spring Breakeness I will try to get a few more updates up too. I have a general idea of where this is going but im open to suggestions, there will be fax but not going to be an overly majorly fluffy fic. So yeah R&R pls see that button down there? Yeah its mocking you y'know. You know you want to press it


End file.
